This invention relates generally to surgical devices and, more particularly, to improved surgical clip structures and an applicator device for applying the surgical clip structure to anatomical tissue. The applicator may also be employed to sever tissue and for transectioning. The improved clip is a single or double U-shaped surgical clip having leg faces with mating projections and apertures for securely locking tissue therebetween. The clips may also include a self-locking feature. The applicator device of the invention includes multiple, telescopically interfitted members for effecting placement of a surgical clip around tissue and crimping thereof, followed by either severing of the crimped tissue or transectioning of the tissue. The applicator includes a cradle for temporarily receiving a surgical clip and facing elements having grooved faces for temporarily restraining or receiving the surgical clip.
There are several prior art patents disclosing somewhat related clips and applicators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,544 issued to John W. Schnepper is directed to an instrument for applying a pair of hemostatic clips to a tubular body member to clamp it and then to cut off a portion of the body member between the clips, and, thereafter, positioning or placing the cut off portion in a pocket in the instrument for subsequent use as a biopsy specimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,924 assigned to Douglas G. Noiles et al concerns an instrument for suturing a tubular body member with a pair of spaced surgical staples and thereafter dividing the body member at a position intermediate the staples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,028 issued to David T. Green shows a ligating and dividing apparatus in which the motion sequence includes clamping tissue, crimping surgical staples around the tissue, and cutting through the ligated tissue between the staples. The apparatus includes semi-automatic and interrupt features unrelated to the present invention. A similar instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,058, also issued to David T. Green, the instrument including spaced apart channels containing surgical ligatures of plastic material and a cutting mechanism intermediate the two channels for dividing the tissue after ligation.
Another, similar structure is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,346 issued to James W. Poirier. The apparatus includes structure for ligating tissue and dividing the tissue between ligatures and a safety mechanism preventing tissue from being severed if two clips are not properly positioned for securement to the tissue. Another similar apparatus having a safety feature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,165 issued to David T. Green et al.
None of these prior art patents discloses the surgical clip of this invention which may be a single or double clip and having a cooperating pin projections and apertures for more securely locking tissue. Furthermore, this prior art fails to disclose an instrument for accomplishing placement of the clip followed by severing or transectioning of tissue by a rather uncomplicated applicator and tissue severing device.